sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Sooty in Charge
Sooty in Charge is a series 2 episode that first aired on November 12, 2002. It was written by Bill Taylor. Plot Richard and Soo are sick and they can't run the hotel because of this. Soo claims she is more ill, but Richard says otherwise. Sooty and Sweep come in and try to help, but manage to spill honey and lemon on Richard just to be funny. Meanwhile, Miki and Scampi take over at the front desk and they are overwhelmed by the amount of people they have to assist. Miki makes an announcement saying the hotel is understaffed just to get the customers to settle down. Then, Sooty has an idea and tells Richard he and Sweep will take charge of the hotel. Soo is worried because of their past experiences leading to disaster, but Richard assures her it will be fine. Sooty and Sweep put on their suits and Miki comes in asking what the big news is. Sooty tells her they are in charge, and he shows her the list of what they are going to do to make the hotel fun and enjoyable. The first thing they do is put out a swimming pool out in the dining room, where a guest falls in and trips in the water. Richard calls Sooty in to get Vicki to bring them more medicine, while Soo continues to argue about how she is more ill than him. The Couple, the main guests featured in this episode, wonder whos in charge. They can't believe Sooty and Sweep are in charge and assume its a joke. Sooty and Sweep help with the soaken male guests clothes by stripping him down to his boxers at the front desk where people are watching. Sweep then goes to Richard and tells him Sooty upset that guest, and Sooty fights Sweep out of anger. Richard tells him Sooty's definition of fun does not match the same definition of fun as all the other guests. As Richard asks to be left in peace, Sooty and Sweep throw peas at Richard (get it? it's a pun. subscribe to king fat on youtube). Then, Sooty and Sweep poke Miki repeatedly and show her the recipe that she needs to make for the guests. Called "The Hotel Sooty Special", it consists of all the things Sooty and Sweep like. Miki is unsure, but reluctantly cooks it up anyways. After waiting nearly an hour, the two serve them the special, only to be disgusted by the look of it. Sooty gets angry yet again when the guest tells him he won't eat it. While Vicki is nearly done checking up on Richard and Soo, she then comes to the front desk to find Sooty Sweep and Miki pleading the guests to come back. She then suggests instead of giving the guests what Sooty and Sweep want, they should give what the guests want. Sooty apologizes to the guests and asks what do they like. They tell him they like magic and it gives Sooty an idea to put on a magic show, as a last chance to make up for the bad experienc they had. The show is a success and Vicki encourages Richard and Soo to come out and see how much of a great job they are doing at running the hotel. As the grand finale arrives, Richard is volunteered to be the assistant. Sooty will attempt to levitate Richard on a solid plank situated on a chair. However, Richard begins to sneeze and crashes down on the floor. The guest applaud and the gang say their goodbyes. End Credit sequence Richard comes over to the living room excitedly and ask Sooty and Sweep if they would like to run the hotel for another week, only to be pelted by custard pies. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Scampi Richard Soo Vicki The Couple Song The Hotel Sooty Special Gallery Sooty in Charge/Gallery Category:Season 2